What would you do for love?
by Nurse K
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret. One she would do anything to protect, include joining the army of the darkest wizard of her time. What made her change sides? A simple answer for a simple question: Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters mentioned within the series. All rights go to J. K. Rowling. Thanks and enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1:

Sitting in the kitchen of Grimmuald Place, Hermione Granger is once again shut out of the debate over battle strategies and next moves. At the head of table sits Albus Dumbledore, whose only fault Hermione can see is underestimating her intelligence and magical abilities. On one side of Dumbledore sits Harry Potter, the Chosen One, and her closest friend. Dumbledore's other side is taken by Severus Snape. Unknown to many, Snape has situated himself in a difficult to understand spy situation. No one is completely sure where his loyalty lies as he currently is playing both sides of the chess board, spying both for Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters as well as Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. Along with Snape, Harry, and Dumbledore, this particular meeting includes all Weasley family members, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Neville Longbottom, and more old Hogwarts students and friends.

There have been many meetings over the past year since Hermione's graduation from Hogwarts. As the Death Eaters and Voldemort continue to gain control of the Wizarding World, each meeting has become more tense and stressed to the point of shouting matches, mainly between Weasleys and anyone who disagrees with them. This particular meeting was called because of a recent raid conducted by Voldemort on Hogsmeade. Many stores were attacked, shopkeepers abducted, and the dark mark lit up the sky. The current topic of conversation was planning the Order's next move. In order to keep hope within the homes of many terrified families, the Order needed to make a big and public attack that showed their progress. Their current idea was to attack Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire as it was the believed home to Voldemort and the majority of the Death Eater's force. Hermione believed this plan to be idiotic. Everyone else thought it was the best plan they'd had yet.

"I really don't believe this is a good idea. If Malfoy Manor is Voldemort's headquarters than we will be sorely outnumbered, not to mention the wards on the mansion are rivaled in complexity only by Hogwarts. The probability of us breaking through the wards and winning the following battle are extremely small." Hermione stated. The members in the room all stared at her, the silence being broken only by Ron Weasley's scoff.

"Come on Hermione, we all know that strategizing should be left to people who actually grew up in the magical world. Besides, have a little faith in the Order. We will come out on top just like normal. Now why don't you go amuse yourself with books in the library and leave the planning to the experts?" He continued. Hermione stared at him, slowly made eye contact with every person in the room, before realizing no one was going to speak against Ron, nor chastise him for his horribly misogynistic remark. She then elegantly rose from chair, wished them luck on their march towards death, and left the kitchen. Severus Snape's eyes followed her out of the room. Silently musing to himself, Snape wondered how it was he was surrounded by such idiots, for that was the only explanation for why the group around him would dismiss the intelligence of Hermione Granger.

* * *

Instead of surrounding herself in books, what everyone seemed to assume were her only source of happiness, Hermione entered her room, locking and silencing it behind her. She then began to pace, wondering how it was possible people still seemed adamant to overlook her intelligence. For the love of everything holy, she was the only student in the history of Hogwarts to have taken every single available N.E.W.T and passed with flying colors, EVERY one! It was unbelievable. Interrupting her ranting, Hermione suddenly felt a warming sensation from the locket hanging around her neck. The front of the locket was engraved with a heart containing an emerald and a ruby. Within the locket was a picture of her longtime boyfriend Draco. While this may surprise many, Hermione had been dating Draco Malfoy since the beginning of seventh year, when they were both placed as Head students. What began as bickering and duels, soon turned into sexual tension that was finally released Halloween night after one particularly nasty argument. They had been together ever since. The largest problem they had faced since beginning to date, was their attachment to either side of the war. While Draco obviously had no hatred towards muggle-borns, his worry for his mother's happiness and Voldemort's residence within his home made it difficult for he and Hermione to have a future there. The problem was equally squashed on Hermione's side. When Hermione had brought up accepting Death Eaters who had turned sides and now opposed Voldemort, she was answered with a rounding cry of "Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater," and that was the end of that. Their solution was the creation of magical lockets, easily concealed beneath clothing, and included a charm similar to what Hermione had placed on the gold coins she created for the D.A. in her fifth year. Flipping over her locket to the back, Hermione read Draco's message. _I miss you._ He sent this sentence among other love filled statements daily. He knew it kept her going, made her smile after a long day of being told she wasn't enough. She wasn't smart enough, didn't understand the magical world well enough, hadn't had enough experience. It was exhausting.

Holding the locket in her hand, Hermione closed her eyes and thought _I miss you too._ The growing warmth in her hand alerted her to the message being sent and Hermione smiled, glad to know at least someone would listen to her, even if it didn't help battle plans and the end to prejudice or oppressive rein. _I love you._ Draco's message engraved itself on the locket as she watched, smiling as she felt truly loved, understood, and cherished. A sudden knocking upon her door startled Hermione who quickly returned the locket beneath her shirt before opening her door. There stood Severus Snape, looking down on her with cold eyes.

"Are you going to invite me in Miss Granger? I have something you might want to hear." He drawled in a way that only he could. Hermione stepped back to allow him entrance, closing and relocking the door behind him before turning and raising her eyebrow at him. "I know of your relationship with Mr. Malfoy," he stated simply, further responding to her widening eyes with "He's my godson Granger, he tells me everything."

"What are you going to do with this information?" Hermione responded, wishing she hadn't just locked the door, but knowing there was no going back now.

"I wish to offer my services in getting you out of this house. You are very smart and your intelligence shouldn't be wasted on those too engrossed in their own lives to see it." He responded.

"How does that have anything to do with my relationship with Draco?" Hermione questioned, still feeling uneasy about his knowledge.

"Draco is unhappy without you, I love Draco very much, and if you make him happy, than he will have you. Lucius pays little attention to his son, and at the request of Narcissa when Draco was young, I took a more fatherly role in his life. His happiness is what I strive for Miss Granger and you have the unique ability to make him very happy. I am going to find a way to get you to Draco, without making Draco leave his mother." Snape explained.

"Unless you are going to convince Voldemort he needs me, despite my blood status, I don't see that happening. Draco doesn't want to leave his mother, and Narcissa won't leave Lucius." Hermione stated wearily, having already had a multitude of conversations eerily similar to this with Draco towards the end of their seventh year.

"That is exactly what I'm going to do." Snape confirmed.

"You're going to convince Lord Voldemort, lead hater of muggle-borns and muggles alike, that he needs _me_?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes." Snape stated smartly. "But first, we must get you out of here. I am going to return to the meeting and plant the seed that we should take a plan out of the Dark Lord's book and house everyone from the Order in one place."

"That's not possible, Grimmuald Place isn't big enough!" Hermione returned quickly. "We'd need to reloca…" A look of understanding passed across Hermione's face.

"Exactly, we would need to relocate. You and I, Miss Granger, will go house hunting. With your delicate female touch, I am sure _you_ will be able to find us a home that will suite our needs, don't you?" Snape continued her statement with a smirk.

"And where will we really be going?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows and a smile.

"To the Malfoy Country House in France of course. Should the Dark Lord react poorly to my suggestion of adding you to his ranks, you will stay there and Draco will move there, in order to begin the Dark Lord's expansion across Europe. Of course." Snape answered.

"Of course." Hermione smiled, thinking this might just work.

"Now, Miss Granger, if you will excuse me. I have a seed to plant." And with that, Severus Snape disabled her wards and swept from the room, leaving a shocked and optimistic Hermione behind. _See you soon!_ Was the message she sent to Draco before tucking herself in to bed with a book and a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Hermione had not been invited to another Order meeting since that night with Snape. She choose to let the other members believe she was ignorant as they all, subtly of course, descended to the kitchen at once every night at the same time, together. They truly thought she was stupid. Because of this, Hermione had no idea as to the reception of Snape's house hunting idea. It wasn't until a week later that she was even clued into the idea, and when she was it was forcefully and without room for argument. Molly Weasley practically tied her down in order to throw glamour charms at her, shrieking at her "silliness to believe she could properly changer her appearance, what with her heritage and all" when Hermione mentioned being able to perform the spells herself; all the while demanding Hermione find a suitable home that could about 50 people at once under 300 galleons before shoving her and Snape through the fire. 'Honestly' Hermione thought, 'where am I supposed to find a house of that size at such a small cost?'

She was pulled from her thoughts as Snape dragged her out of the fire place and into his personal sitting room at Spinner's End. Hermione looked up, and there, leaning against the door way across the room from her, stood Draco Malfoy. Hermione was across the room and in his arms in seconds, happy to just hold and be held, taking in his familiar and unique sent while feeling loved for the first time in a long time. 'I'm home' was her first thought as she was wrapped in his warm arms.

"As touching as this is, we need to move on. Draco, take her to French Country Home. I will find a home for the Order Miss Granger and state that you have continued looking for your own residence nearby, in hopes that you won't be underfoot." Snape commented snidely.

"Thank you Severus," Draco commented with a small smile, which from Draco is like receiving a thousand kisses and hugs from Hermione; who merely gave him a shy but grateful smile from Draco's arms. Together, the couple stepped in the grate after Draco grabbed floo powder, before he said "Malfoy French Villa" and they were gone in swirl of green flames and soot.

* * *

 **(Severus Snape and Voldemort at Malfoy Manor)**

"Severus," a voice hissed from the shadows of Malfoy Manor's extravagant library. "There is something you wish to speak with me about, I can sense your uneasiness over this." Voldemort stepped out from the shadows and came to sit before the fire, beckoning Snape to join him.

While many pictured the gray snake-like face of the ruthless leader, Snape knew better. While it had come as a shock years ago, when the Dark Lord was reborn, showing ruthless eyes and disgusting features, upon meeting with Severus Snape in a private session, he showed his oldest and most loyal follower his true image. As the glamours left, the snake face was replaced with the handsome, middle-aged face of Tom Riddle. To Snape's knowledge, he had shown his true colors to only him, and allowed only him to call him by his true name.

"Indeed, Tom. I have a suggestion but I know you will not initially like it. I am here hopeful that you will listen and contemplate before taking action against me and my plea." Severus responded while taking a seat across from him, near the warm, roaring fire.

"Very well Severus. I trust your judgement and will do my best to listen." Tom Riddle assured.

"Draco is in love. Don't role your eyes Tom, this love could very well change the outcome of the war. You and I both know that no matter how many people we kill, winning this war will be difficult from where we currently stand. I believe the woman Draco's in love with will secure us a victory." Severus began.

"I don't disagree with anything so far Severus, why would you be worried this would anger me. While I have never felt love, I do understand it's a part of everyone else's lives and after the stunt Lily Potter pulled with blood wards and love, I am trying to be more accepting of the emotion." Tom explained.

"No, I was not worried about Draco being in love, it's who he is in love with." Severus stated calmly.

"Surely it's not that bad!" Tom joked.

"What do you know of Hermione Granger?" Severus asked quietly. Immediately the temperature in the room dropped, the lights dimmed, and the fire slowed until it was less than a flickering flame as Lord Voldemort turned to look at Snape slowly and stated, "Surely you are not implying that Draco Malfoy, my most promising and loyal follower after yourself is in love with a mudblood. Are you actually suggesting I recruit her? Severus I thought you were intelligent."

"And I thought you promised to listen and think before making judgements." Snape accused. At Tom's narrowed eyes and the return of light and warmth to the room, Snape continued. "Yes, Draco is in love with Miss Granger and yes I do believe she will be the asset that changes the outcome of the war, and depending on your actions, it may fall in our favor. Recently, the Order, for some ungodly reason, has decided Miss Granger's advice is unneeded, unwanted, and incorrect. They have shared these views with her and have taken a decidedly anti-women stance when it comes to fighting and strategizing." Tom snorted and the idiocy that was ignoring Hermione Granger, even he, who had never actually met the girl, knew better than to dismiss her intelligence that quickly. "Indeed," Snape continued. "we never said they were intelligent. I know for a fact that Miss Granger and Draco spend a good deal of time at the end of their seventh year searching for a way to be together as chaos and destruction grew. Having found no success, they left to their respected sides and remain connected only through a Protean charm placed on identical lockets by the Granger girl. This morning I was able to get Miss Granger out of the Order Headquarters and to a safer location where she will wait with Draco for your decision. It would be their hope that you accept them; however, if you do not, I know Draco would be more than happy to leave with Narcissa and join her in hiding." Snape finished, pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey and watching Tom's cool and detached face.

"You believe, Severus, that by allowing Draco to continue his courting of the Mudblood, I will win the war?" Tom clarified.

"Yes." Snape stated.

"Very well, I will take what you say into account; however, I will not simply accept her. I have heard of her ability and intelligence and understand that by her joining our side we would have an advantage but Death Eaters must be ruthless and their wives strong. I believe I will first test her magical abilities before sending her to Narcissa to be taught the proper etiquette in my presence." The Dark Lord mused.

"I must warn you Tom, that by teaching her what every other wife has learned, will keep her from giving you opinions or helping you plan. None of the Death Eater's wives ever truly help you, they simply agree with you. In order to win over Miss Granger, you need to make her feel heard, you need to use her plans." Snape cautioned.

"And why would want to win over Miss Granger? I thought it was she who wanted to win me over." Tom replied coldly.

"Oh she does, but Draco's loyalty is to her and his mother first. If you wish to keep Draco, than you must secure the loyalty and respect of Granger." Snape explained quickly.

"Very well, the Mudblood will be tested and I will convince her that she wants to be here more than hiding away somewhere. And Severus, take Narcissa with you when you return to the couple, she's stopped eating again with her stress and for the love of God if the Granger girl isn't strong enough to be in my present without turning white don't bother bringing her to me. I'm so tired of being surrounded by weak souls." Tom said tiredly. Recognizing his dismissal, Severus bowed to the Dark Lord before leaving the library in search of Narcissa.

~Page Break~

Stalking through the manor, black robes billowing behind him, Snape searched for Lady Malfoy. He finally found her in a sitting room on the second floor where very few Death Eaters traveled. It was out of the way and held very little importance in day to day life; it was simply a room to drink tea with close friends and family. Upon finding her, Snape tried to quickly escort her from the home, not wanting to be the one to explain her son's love life. "Narcissa, the Dark Lord has requested you come with me to you French Villa in order to lay the ground work for future expansion, I will escort you there now." He drawled.

"That sounds lovely Severus although I don't know how much help I will be. You and I both know I have very little involvement in Lucius' politics." She replied.  
"Be that as it may, he has requested your presence there. Perhaps you could prepare your Villa for future Death Eater housing as a back-up, in case the Lord can't find another place to serve as headquarters." Snape suggested.

"Very well, let's leave now. I will inform Draco first; however, I don't want him worrying about me."

"Draco is waiting for you there Narcissa, he has some important news for you and wishes for your understanding upon sharing, if you wouldn't mind granting it." Snape assured.

"Of course I would, Severus he doesn't have to ask, he is my son and I support him in all his endeavors." Narcissa sounded appalled at the mention of ignoring her son's news.

"That's what I told him, the child has no faith." Snape shared.

"Well," Narcissa huffed. "Let us be going so I may inform him of his grievous error in judgement."

"You have no idea." Snape muttered quietly. "MALFOY FRENCH VILLA" and the pair was gone in a swirl of black cloaks and green flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Snape swirled away towards Malfoy Manor, Draco crushed Hermione to him and kissed her with everything he had. By the time they came back to reality, five minutes had gone by and both were breathless.

"Well, it's good to see you too." Hermione panted out while burrowing herself in his arms. Draco quickly scooped her up into his arms like a bride and moved them both to nearest chaise setting his back to the armrest with Hermione between his outstretched legs, her head leaning against his chest. Both her content to simply sit together for a few minutes before Hermione began questioning him.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." Draco answered shortly, squeezing her to him more tightly.

"Draco, while I believe you are fine now, no one can live with Voldemort in their house and feel _fine_. I personally would be terrified, all the time." Hermione stated exasperatedly.

Draco held Hermione closer to him and was quiet for a while.

"It is terrifying, but not because he's there, but because if he found out about you, he would kill you, without a second thought. He has no reserves to human life Mya, he doesn't respect the flow of life, and the simple joy life can bring. I also fear for my mother. She never speaks in front of him, except to agree to his ideas, no matter what they are." Draco explained quietly. Hermione twisted in his arms slightly, enough to look in his eyes, and said, "Draco, I can't do that, I can't simply agree with him just to make him happy; maybe in front of a large group he wants to impress, but you know me Draco. I always speak my mind, but I have respect for authority, should they warrant it. Draco we can run, Severus will bring your mother he and we can leave."

"I can't Mya, you have no idea how much I wish I could but I believe, if we can show the Dark Lord the significance of life, he can rule a Wizarding World I would truly wish to live in. You must realize, Hermione, that I don't wish for muggle-borns to die, but they regularly test lower in schools, they don't get good grades, and half of the muggle-born population returns to the Muggle World after failing to find a place to fit in here. You are the only muggle-born I know that doesn't follow this trend" Draco finished with an affectionate smile.

"Okay, how about an aptitude test." Hermione replied after a few moments of thought. "We can test the amount of magic a student possesses before sending them to a school. Those with lower magical aptitude can be taught magic but also will be trained for jobs both in the Magical and Muggle world, so they have more options available, while students who have high levels of magic can learn magic like you and I did at Hogwarts. That way the students aren't separated on something as silly as heritage and their schooling can be better customized to their futures and needs." Hermione finished, looking warily at Draco for his response. Draco spent a few minutes thinking over her proposal before giving a small smile.

"I think that might work, love. It will slow unnecessary deaths so we have more time to convince the Dark Lord to spare more lives than he takes but also takes prejudice out of the equation completely. We should bring it before the Lord; see if he agrees with us and then you can continue looking at schools, building the curriculum and training professors." Draco continued.

"Draco, darling, you know I love you, but how on earth are you going to convince a psychopath who kills for fun, that murder is wrong?" Hermione questioned, skepticism obvious in her tone.

Draco simply grinned, "It will be a long process, my love, but I am confident that we will convince some day. For now, we continue slowing his death rates by creating safer places for innocent people to go. Now, enough planning, I wish to simply hold you so relax, love, and find a book; read to me what you find interesting."

Hermione sighed at his demanding tone, but grabbed her book and began reading nonetheless, stumbling on tidbits or facts and sharing them with Draco if she thought he would appreciate them. It was some time later that the fireplace down the hallway burst into green flame and Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape stepped out.

* * *

Unaware of the new arrivals, Hermione and Draco continued reading and relaxing together. Upon arrival, the house appeared to empty to Narcissa, who was unable to hear anything other than a crackling fire some rooms down the hall. A couple seconds later, she heard quiet murmuring from the room with the fire as well, but was unable to hear what was said. Quietly making her way through her French home, Severus ghosting along behind her, Narcissa made her way to the door before pausing in shock at the sight. There, curled up in a chaise lounge before the fire, was her son. He had curled himself around a petite, brown curly haired beauty, and was combing his fingers through her hair. The young girl took a breath before reading a passage to him, while he watched her eyes. Narcissa had never seen her son so relaxed and open; and not only that but his adoring stare and small smile shocked Narcissa more than anything else.

"Draco," Narcissa said with a cold demeanor she used in front of all strangers and Death Eaters. "I didn't realize you had a guest with you."

Draco's head shot up and Hermione snapped the book closed, both watching Narcissa with wide eyes. Narcissa heard Severus snickering behind her. "Why don't you introduce me to your friend before she leaves for the night Draco and then you can share your week with me." Narcissa said in a tone that broached no questioning. Unfortunately, Draco was feeling rather brave tonight.

"Actually Mother, Hermione will be staying with me here in France," Draco responded as he helped Hermione to her feet, before she took his arm. Draco led Hermione over to his mother and began introductions. "Mother this is Hermione Granger, Hermione, this is my mother, Lady Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Malfoy, Draco speaks highly of you." Hermione responded quietly, eyes shuttered against showing her emotions and a mask in place. Draco was impressed with how quickly and how well she could hide her emotions and thoughts from those around her, a trait he very rarely saw in Gryffindors; Hermione must have gone through a lot with the Order before finally snapping. Thoughts of killing Potter and Weasel flited through his mind as a seed of revenge began growing. A squeeze on his arm from Hermione reminded him of his surroundings, she must have noticed his mind slip away.

"I'm sure," Narcissa responded. "Unfortunately, Draco has not told me about you in years. Draco why have you brought… _her_ here?" There were times where Draco could really hate his mother, I mean really, her? He just introduced Hermione, she knew her name! While Draco was getting more and more frustrated, Hermione simply raised an eyebrow before turning to Draco.

"Why don't you explain everything to your mother while Severus shows me around the nearby village? I'm sure they have a bookstore around here somewhere that can keep me occupied and out of your way for a while."

"Good idea, Miss Granger. Follow me." Snape stated shortly before turning around, cloaks billowing out behind him.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He still hasn't changed, it's actually quite worrying Draco. He still does the little cloak whip and drawl to make others feel inferior. Honestly, he knows I'm not afraid of him." Draco simply smirked in response. "We will back before dark, you know how to reach me if you need to?" Hermione double checked.

"Yes, Hermione. You should be fine in France and perfectly safe with Severus, just do me a favor and don't go off on your own. Stick with your cloak billowing body guard and you can complain about how he made everyone turn pale and scurry away from you tonight." Draco said teasingly while ensuring she would keep herself safe. Hermione rolled her eyes, said goodbye to Lady Malfoy, who didn't respond, before following her ominous potions master through the Villa.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry to interrupt the story but I just wanted to inform anyone reading this story that I have just published a new story. This one will revolve around life in the Snape Mansion as well as how the plot of Harry Potter would have changed in Hermione had been Severus Snape's daughter. Thanks and enjoy!**

CHATER 4:

The streets of Paris were crowded with families rushing this way and that, in and out of shops, all while talking loudly to one another in French. Severus Snape was not happy, he honestly would take anything other than this annoyingly sunny day, with the loud and obnoxious people, and the quiet and introspective lady following him everywhere; was it too much to ask for at least some cloud coverage? He would curse Draco if ended up burnt after all this. Finally losing his patience entirely, Severus sat down at a small table outside a French Café, pulling his brooding companion down with him, and ordered them both Earl Grey tea. "Spit it out Miss Granger, I refuse to walk around with a shadow for the next hour so tell me what is bothering you and then get over it." Severus complained with conviction.

Hermione looked at him with big eyes before finally saying "She hates me. What if Draco leaves me because she hates me? I can't go back to Headquarters Severus, they're horrid. All they talk about is wanted to kill Draco for the things he has had to do. Harry and Dumbledor are so focused on Hallows, they aren't even looking for Horcruxes and no one listens to me. Ron keeps strutting around telling me what to do while Ginny sits around and gloats at me because _she's_ dating the 'Chosen-One' as if I ever wanted to date Harry." Hermione ranted angrily, finally finishing with a quiet "she hates me." Before falling silent and staring at her cup.

Severus sighed. "Draco Malfoy has never loved anyone as much as he loves you." Severus stated plainly, watching as Hermione's head shot up to stare resolutely at him. "He will not leave you just because his mother disapproves; frankly, that may induce him into standing more firmly by you side. Draco holds little respect for Narcissa as he believes she is a push over. He has told you of the horrors of his childhood, growing up with Lucius Malfoy is not a fate I would wish anyone. Where many mothers would have stepped in and ended the beatings and cursing, Narcissa Malfoy watched silently and Draco will never forgive her for that. I would not worry over the acceptance of Narcissa Malfoy, for I know that Draco does not. He worries for her safety, living in a home filled with crazy men who love to kill, but he does not care for her opinions on you." Snape finished sincerely, looking at the petite, brown, curly haired beauty across from him that had tears in her eyes and a beaming smile that managed to lift the corners of his own in response.

"Thank you, Professor. I won't worry anymore."

"Draco, I know who Hermione Granger is, and more importantly who she is loyal to. Why have you brought her here?" Narcissa asked in an aloof and distant voice, her piercing eyes the only part of her stone body that showed her interest and disgust towards him.

"Hermione is my girlfriend Mother, I would have thought that would have been obvious." Draco responded in an equally cold tone, looking bored and pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey. This was going to be a long night, he could already tell.

"Why would you ever date such filth? The granger girl is beneath us, she is a Mudblood and lowering yourself to her standard will do nothing but drag the Malfoy name through the mud." Narcissa hissed, loathing the fact that she could no longer read her son's face in order to understand his feelings. He had completely closed her out, she wouldn't have even noticed it if she hadn't seen the warm looks and smiles he gave to _Hermione_.

"It would do you well, Mother, not to call her such a disgusting word in my presence. I could care less whether or not you approve of her for I am happy. The only thing keeping us from simply running is her understanding that I need to make sure you don't get killed in a meeting one night, or walking down the hallway in your own manor. You should honestly thank her, for she is the only thing keeping me here." Draco responded, angered that his mother would dare insult Hermione, a which ten times more powerful than she and one hundred times more intelligent. It was a mark of jealousy, one that Draco didn't understand nor did he care to find out, but it was there and he wouldn't stand for it to be hurled at Hermione. She underwent enough with her own friends and family at Order meetings, she didn't need to take it from stuck up purebloods with nothing better to do than sit and moan over things they didn't like but didn't have the guts to change. "If you will excuse me, Mother, I have paper work for Malfoy Industries that needs filling out. If you are bored, I am sure Hermione wouldn't mind if you borrowed one of her books, she has so many I doubt she would notice for quite a while." Draco said, excusing himself from the room towards his office, missing the way his mother's face fell at his quick departure.

When Hermione and Severus found the sitting room they had left the Malfoys in, it was empty, the fire was dying, and there was no clues as to where the blondes could be found. Deciding to split up, Hermione searched for Draco in his office across the hall and down the stairs while Severus went in search of Narcissa through the gardens.

* _knock knock*_

"Draco, love are you in here?" Hermione called through the study door.

"Come in Hermione." She heard his muffled reply before opening the door to find him seated behind his desk, head in one hand while the other aimlessly held a quill, reading over some contract or other. Stepping in the room, Hermione closed the door behind her before making her way past Draco's lap, moving his arms out of the way, before sitting on his lap. Draco smirked at her.

"Well hello there, how was your walk through the villa?"

"It was fine, Severus showed me all the shops a, and I quote, 'lady with the financial access of the Malfoys' should shop." Hermione said with a giggle. Draco chuckled. "But how are you, my darling. I would have thought you and your mother would still be talking." Hermione said with a worried frown, trailing her fingers through Draco's hair.

"No, love, our conversation was quite short, I simply expressed my relationship with you before excusing myself to finish some work. Unfortunately, I have rather little to show for it. This contract just doesn't feel right but I can figure out why. It would be largely beneficial for the company, but something just feels, off." Draco said, closing his eyes and sighing in happiness as Hermione continued running her fingers through his hair.

"Would you like me to look at it? Perhaps a new set of eyes can find your problem." Hermione suggested as the clock began to chime seven.

"That would be lovely, but maybe tomorrow. Let us eat dinner with Mother and Severus, and then I would like to take you back to that chaise in the sitting room, I find it very relaxing, having you sitting between my legs." Draco said with a leer, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Hermione simply rolled her eyes before smacking him on the back of the head, standing up, and pulling him along as they made their way to the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Dinner was sufficiently awkward, with Severus attempting to make conversation, Narcissa unabashedly glaring at Hermione, and Draco and Hermione trying very hard not to be as intimate as they were used to being when together. While they weren't overtly gushy or flirty with each other, being their normal selves would have only added to the tension. When dinner finally ended, Severus asked to meet Draco and Hermione in Draco's office later that night. "I have some information to relay to you about that problem Draco. You might want to hear this as well Ms. Granger as it pertains to you as well."

"Of course, Professor. We'll meet you there!" Hermione replied quickly, rising to the opportunity of impressing a teacher. Draco simply shook his head before kissing her temple, she was adorable. The pair than walked out, Draco's armed wrapped around Hermione's waist, intent on returning to their relaxing reading.

* * *

Draco and Hermione had been sitting together in the sitting room for about 30 minutes before Draco finally questioned her.

"What is it Hermione?" Draco asked quietly. He had been watching her out of his peripherals while pretending to read, observing her bouncing knee and lack of page turning.

"Hmm? What? Draco I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione was quick to dissuade, but upon seeing his raised eyebrow, took a deep breath, and began. "Your mother doesn't like me. I talked to Severus earlier and he said not to be worried but Draco, I want her to like me. I don't understand why she doesn't, she doesn't even know me! I don't know what to do to convince her that I am smart and good and kind and and and…" Hermione's speed had been increasing progressively as she got more and more worked up until she was practically hyperventilating. Draco quickly tossed his book to the side, narrowly missing the fire making Hermione grow even more upset, before scooping her up and settling her in his lap, his arms surrounding her in warmth and his masculine scent calming her immediately. "I know it doesn't make any sense but I really wish she would get to know me. I understand if she doesn't like my personality, there aren't many people who have the patience to put up with my know-it-all qualities, as you so kindly can put it," Hermione continued, grinning slightly at Draco before returning melancholy. "I just wish she would give me a chance."

"Oh Mia, darling, I wish she would do. And for the record, I love your know-it-all qualities, they make you who you are. Your excitement in knowledge and learning is unrivaled and it's inspiring to watch. My mother, however, bought into blood prejudice a very long time ago. She believes it to be true, logic or not, and because of this, she doesn't think she needs to give you a chance. She believes she already knows you, already understands who you are, and because of that, she will miss out on the beauty that is your spirit and character. Do not worry over it, my darling, for you are more pure in spirit than she can ever hope to be, and that is what matters." Draco watched as his words to affect, Hermione's melancholy state turned into a small, pressed smile and tears as she looked at him. "Wha… Hermione don't cry, I was trying to make you feel better!" Draco explained, wiping tears that fell.

"I know Draco, I just love you, I'm fine now, I promise." Hermione responded with a half chuckle and grin before burying her head in Draco's neck and inhaling his scent. Draco simply shook his head before holding her to him tightly, wishing to never let go.

Unfortunately, their moment was cut short as Severus walked in, raising an eyebrow at their seating arrangement, before smirking and sitting in one of the armchairs across from them. When neither of the love-struck fools, as Severus fondly termed them, noticed him, he gave a rather loud cough, startling Hermione so badly that she ended up on the floor, her face a deep red as she realized what happened.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." Severus drawled from above her.

"Good evening Professor, how nice to see you again." Hermione said irately before allowing Draco to help her back up and onto the chaise beside him. Severus simply smirked.

"While I hate to interrupt such a, touching, moment, I have news from the Dark Lord." Severus began in a voice that can only be described as Snape-esk. Immediately, he had Draco and Hermione's undivided attention. "He has decided to test you, Miss Granger, before deciding to either kill you, or allowing you to join his army." Draco's arm tightened around Hermione's waist at that, but she simply patted his leg before returning her attention to Severus.

"Does he understand that I wouldn't simply sit and look pretty? That I would want to share my opinion?" Hermione questioned after a few minutes. Severus sighed.

"I believe he assumes so. He has heard of you from many, he has heard stories of your prowess, of your abilities in all subjects. I believe he will actually value your opinion over many others. It is because of this, however, that I think he will want you to be a background player. From my understanding of his character, he will want you to remain behind Draco and quiet in meetings. This could potentially play to your advantage. Narcissa sits next to Lucius simply because they are married, Draco rarely sits at the table, having you stand near him will give you prospective into what the Death Eaters are muttering under their breath. You could alert the Dark Lord of potential problems, uprisings, possibly even moles depending on how good you are at standing in the shadows. Should you take this role, he will probably end up meeting with you privately." Snape concluded. The thought of speaking with Voldemort alone was decidedly terrifying, but perhaps with enough proof of her loyalty, she could convince him into causal meetings with Draco, Hermione mused, thinking over Snape's comments.

"Why wouldn't he want me speaking at meetings?" Hermione finally questioned.

"There are a number of reasons, to be honest. One is that his 'minions' are decidedly sexist, another being you are a well-known muggle-born. The most pressing issue, however, is that no one volunteers ideas at meetings. Allowing you to do so would be a show of favoritism which would eventually result in your death, either by a jealous Death Eater," Draco not so subtly coughed "Bellatrix". Snape simply glared for the interruption and Hermione slapped his chest. "Or if word got out that was preferential towards you, the Order would not only discover your change of heart, but also wish to kill, assuming that it would eventually give them an advantage."

"And that I had done terrible, unforgivable things." Hermione muttered with a frown, remembering the Order's lack of compassion for anyone not associated with them, or whose company they didn't enjoy really. Suddenly, Hermione's head snapped up and she quickly began firing questions at her old Professor. "What will he be testing me on? Should I prepare? Of course I should prepare, that was silly, but will it be segmented tests or will everything be grouped together?" Hermione was almost falling off the chaise in anticipation before finally just standing up and walking out of the room, muttering speculations over tested material under her breath. Severus raised an eyebrow in question at Draco, who merely watched his girlfriend walk out the door with a found and entertained smile on his face before shaking his head at his godfather. The smile turned into a complete laugh when Hermione eventually returned, stacks upon stacks of books floating along behind her. Hermione simply glared at Draco, huffing something that sounded like 'a literal life and death situation Draco' before explaining that she would be borrowing the second desk in his office as a study spot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
It wasn't until much later, when Hermione was sleeping curled up in Draco's lap and both Draco and Severus had had glasses of firewhiskey, that Draco asked the question that had been bothering him all night. "What are you going to tell them? The Order? What are you going to tell them about Hermione?" He asked while watching the flames and smoothing Hermione's hair with his empty hand. Severus Snape watched his godson, understanding his worry in the Granger girl returning to Head Quarters.

"I am going to tell them that while searching for a place to live, she found a small and beautiful apartment and discovered a French University nearby that she would like to study at. They will believe it, knowing her tendency towards increasing personal knowledge. The Order will most likely be happy with the idea, it's one less person to worry about, an unnecessary person in their opinion." He said quietly, watching as Draco tensed, his hand stilling on the back of her head, at the idea of the Order treating his girlfriend so, before he relaxed and resumed brushing his fingers through her hair. A small, content, sigh was quietly issued from the slumbering Hermione that reminded them both of the time.

"I'm going to teach her pureblood etiquette tomorrow, Uncle Sev. Hopefully it will take her mind off this test the Dark Lord is to set before her. I'm going to be in the ballroom and would greatly appreciate if you would come at some point to help me teach her Occlumency; she's going to need it in order to perform the mind games we call dinner and parties." Draco said quietly as he gathered Hermione in his arms and stood, carrying her like a bride. Snape threw back the last of his liquor before nodding in response, standing, and following Draco out of the room. "There are plenty of rooms prepared here, Severus, although I'm sure you have a favorite, feel free to make use of any of them." Draco muttered before turning right and heading towards his wing of the French Villa. Upon reaching his room, Draco deposited Hermione on the right side of the bed before realizing his problem. He had no clue where Hermione had put her luggage, if she had even brought any. Making a quick decision, Draco pulled out one of his old Slytherin quidditch shirts and a pair of clean boxers and began to undress his girlfriend. Leaving only her underwear on, Draco redressed her in his clothing, all the while realizing he would never get over how beautiful his girlfriend, and whom he hoped to be his future wife, was. She was flawless, with soft skin, strong muscles, and battle scars showing her bravery. When he finished dressing her, he leaned her head back upon his chest before pulling down the comforter and sheets, and sliding her inside before tucking the sheets up to her chin.

Draco quickly undid his tie and white button up, folding them over the back of the settee at the end of the bed, before removing his belt and pants and sliding into bed with Hermione, wrapping his arm around her waist and beneath her head. Holding her close, Draco fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to soft sunlight bathing her in warmth. Rolling over, Hermione was shocked to find Draco's side of the bed empty. She could vaguely recall him tucking her into bed last night before climbing in herself. Draco being awake so early in the morning was rather shocking as out of the two of them, he was much fonder of sleeping the day away. Hearing some grumblings from the corner of the room, Hermione found the door to their personal study that connected to their bedroom was cracked open and light was shining through. Taking five more minutes for herself before finding Draco, Hermione gazed about the room. While she and Draco often snuck off for the random weekend together, they had yet to stay at the Villa so the room was unfamiliar to her. Hermione was lying in a bed that must have been magically enlarged as it was much bigger than any king bed she had seen before. The bed itself sat with in a four poster frame that was draped in a deep forest green silk curtains which matched the walls. The comforter and sheets were also made of silk, although these were a light crème color that matched the furniture within the room. Hermione's vanity, Draco's dresser, and the writing desk were all made of whitewashed wood and stood out as the only light colored items in the room. Floor to ceiling forest green drapes covered the wall opposite the bed, hiding huge windows with benches as well as a set of French doors that led to a personal balcony that overlooked the backyard of the Estate. From the balcony Hermione could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance as well as the tops of many shops. There were three other doors in the room, all white washed. Standing from the bed, Hermione found the gigantic on-suite bathroom that incorporated a bath the size of a pool sunken into the ground as well as a waterfall like shower, and rather modernized sinks with cabinets below, and a mirror above. Exiting the bathroom, Hermione opened the next door, finding a massive walk in closet. Clothing that Draco must have purchased for her lined one wall, with a built in shelving unit that housed heels, flats, sandals, boots, and purses. On the opposite side, Draco had suits, pants, and button up shirts as well as his own built in shelves which housed his leather shoes, ties, and hand kerchiefs. Hermione simply stared at it all in awe.

Remembering Draco's previous mumblings, Hermione exited the closet and opened the last door to find Draco sitting behind his desk, his hair mussed up from running his hands through it in aggravation, and reading a letter. Looking around the room, Hermione decided that this would most definitely become her favorite room. There were two desks in the large room, one a deep almost black wood that was rather imposing and very masculine, while the other was obviously feminine with a whitewashed coloring, rounded edges, and navy jeweled knobs. Behind the desk was a delicate and regal appearing navy blue high backed desk chair. The two desks sat side by side, with about 6 feet of space between them. Behind was a wall of windows with cushions just below made of navy blue silks and white throw pillows. On the three opposite walls, book shelves lined every possible space, with a gap on the wall directly across the desk where double doors sat as entrance to the rest of the Villla. Looking back towards Draco, Hermione noticed his desked matched the book shelves in color, a rich cherry wood color. The knobs on his drawers were made of the same wood, the only navy accessory being the desk pad beneath his piles of paperwork. Draco himself was seated in a large, wing backed chair that was of the same color as hers. Making her slowly to him, she quietly took the letter from his hands before settling herself on his lap and beginning to read.

 _Draco-_

 _I wish to inform of important news regarding the Dark Lord. It has reached my ears that you are to be introducing him to a potential follower. I feel the need to warn you from bringing anyone that is considered average in skill. The Dark Lord only wants the best, you being his anomaly. Do not disappoint me any further than you already have, Draco._

 _Lucius Malfoy_

While Hermione had been reading the letter, Draco had repositioned her on his lap, with her legs curled up, leaving her feet on the outside of his right thigh, her head resting on his left shoulder, and her knees resting against his chest. Upon finishing the letter, Hermione simply sighed before snapping her fingers and burning the letter to a crisp in a small display of her wandless magic. Wrapping her arms around Draco's shoulders, she begins running her fingers through her hair in a soothing manner. "You shouldn't give anything he says any credence Draco, you are a far better man than he and you know this." Hermione said quietly.

"I know love, I know." Draco murmured back, holding her to him tightly. "I love you Mia, I love you so much." He continued, looking deeply in to her eyes, as if searching her soul.

"I love you too Draco, my dragon." Hermione responds with a small smile, using the pet name she gave him back in Hogwarts. Draco took a deep breath, closing his eyes to savor the moment, before deciding it was time to greet the day.

"Today, my princess, we will be working on pureblood etiquette. I have no doubt that you will wow the Dark Lord with your intelligence and abilities; however, you do need to learn the customs and mind games that accompany balls, parties, dinners, any conversation you have with anyone aside from myself and Severus, essentially. Speaking of whom, Severus and I have decided it will 'take you a week to find a proper headquarters' and that when you finally do, it just so happens you discover a magical university in France that you simply must attend. On Friday, four days from now, you will return to the Order for only a few hours to collect your things and say goodbye, before you join me." Draco said, noticing her slight frown at returning to the Order's headquarters. He could not find the words to express the fury and irritation he held towards the Order and their treatment of his golden princess, a name he had given her when she once mentioned how princely the other Slytherin's thought of him. Every prince needs a princess, he had mused, earning her the title of his golden princess. "So, why don't you go run a nice hot bath while I finish writing to my father, hmm?" Draco suggested in a husky voice while trailing kisses down Hermione's neck.

"Mmmmm" Hermione let out a quiet moan at the feel of Draco's lips on her skin before nodding, giving him a deep kiss, and gracefully sliding off his lap and walking back into the bedroom, hips sway tantalizingly. Draco groaned at the sight before quickly writing some complete bullshit about how he was totally convinced this person would help the Malfoy family gain favor before sealing the letter, summoning a house elf, ordering to give the letter to an owl, and sprinting off to join his beautiful girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

An hour later, Hermione and Draco entered the dining room hand in hand, clean, dry and dressed from the mornings activities. Draco had warned Hermione that this may be the last day she picked an outfit for herself, as he hoped to use clothing in his attempt to ingratiate her into Pureblood customs. Hermione had raised an eyebrow at that comment before sliding into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and one of Draco's old Slytherin shirts and matching green Toms. With her makeup light for a natural look and her curls tumbling down her back, Draco had never seen anyone more beautiful, and had continued to prove it to her for a solid ten minutes, totally ruining her makeup and hair. Ah well, such is life, or c'est la vie, Hermione thought to herself with a small smirk on her face. Hermione's family may not have been as wealthy as the Malfoy's, but they were definitely in a class of their own and had therefore hired a multitude of tutors for Hermione to learn from when she was little. One of those tutors had been so dedicated to her French speaking that Hermione's accent was perfect and her diligent mind had never let her forget.

Reaching the table, Draco quickly shrank the imposing piece that stretched the length of the room, to a smaller and dainty table seated for four, two on each side. Taking the seat on Draco's right, Hermione took the letters delivered to her on a silver platter by a smartly dressed houself, handing those addressed to Draco to her boyfriend. The two began opening their letters in silence, waiting for their guests to join them before eating. Opening her first letter, Hermione recognized the loopy handwriting to belong to Professor Dumbledore and wondered what on earth the man could need from her that he couldn't get from a 'much more reliable Order member' like Severus.

 _Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _I was informed this evening that you and Professor Snape had undertaken the task of finding a new home for the Order of the Phoenix. I am so glad to hear of this as I feel this is a perfect job for you! You are always so conscious of the needs of others that I am sure you will find us the perfect headquarters._

 _My purpose in writing you this letter, was to inform you of all the Order is looking for in a home. As we are such a large organization, we will need at least twenty rooms, each with their own bathroom or at the very least a bathroom divided between another. We will also need a large kitchen with state of the art appliances for Molly to prepare dinners in. It would also be pleasant to have our own potions lab for Severus so that he can whip up potions quickly. Finally we need a large room that can be dedicated to group meetings as well as several small offices._

 _Thank you very much Miss Granger for your contribution. I don't want to overtax you as I know this may be a difficult job for one such as yourself. Remember to continue to practice your magic so you can clean rooms as needed and take plenty of rest in order to not tire yourself._

 _I hope to see you soon,_

 _Professor Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbldor_

 _Headmast of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione had never felt more insulted in her life. She could decide whether she should be insulted by his obvious condescending comments on her gender, or his equally condescending insights on her muggle upbringing. To be honest, it didn't matter; the letter only served to cement her decision more firmly in her head. At least Voldemort didn't pretend to be anything more than he was. He didn't try to make us believe he was a good person, or that he viewed everyone equally; meanwhile, Dumbledore is sitting on a throne surrounded by supporters, spewing hypocritical comments about while inspiring others by explaining everything he was supposedly fighting for. Hermione sighed loudly and crumpled the paper. Before she could ignite the stupid letter as she had done to Draco's earlier that morning, her boyfriend took her clenched fist into his hand, opening her fingers and taking the parchment from within. Smoothing away the crinkles, Draco quickly read through the letter before setting his jaw. Draco was very apt at hiding his emotions and it took Hermione quite a few months to discern what every movement meant. It was because of this that Hermione knew that Draco was just as furious as she was simply by the clench of his jaw. The rest of his face hadn't changed an ounce, his eyes were still steely and cold, his face hard and unreadable, the only tell was the slight tense of his jaw and even that you could only notice if you were looking for it.

The door to the dining room opening broke Hermione from her thoughts. Narcissa was being led into the room on Severus' arm. Professor Snape looked as he always did, stern and not in the mood to speak or think about anything but that of extreme importance and even then, it had better be life or death. Narcissa Malfoy was his complete opposite. Looking every bit the glorified and wealthy pureblood she was, Narcissa was talking Snape's ear off about anything and everything. Hermione let a small smile and giggle slip at the sight of the two extreme opposites, a look at Draco let her know he saw it as well and found it equally as amusing. Hermione's giggle seemed to have brought both adults back into reality, Snape glaring at the two for daring to laugh at him and Narcissa returning to her cold demeanor at the sight of her son's guest; she refused to think of the stupid girl as a permanent aspect of her sons life, he could do so much better.

Hermione's laugher was quelled at Snape's look and she quickly returned to her pile of letters. Draco, on the other hand, took this opportunity to discuss her missive from Dumbledore. "Severus, Hermione received a letter from Dumbledore this morning outlining your goal."

"You are writing letter to Dumbledore in my house? Do you know the risk this involves, Draco could be caught?!" Narcissa Malfoy interrupted with a hard glare sent towards Hermione and loathing seeping in to her voice.

"Mother," Draco responded, his tone as authoritative as the look he was sending Narcissa's way. "I believe I said that Hermione received a letter from Dumbledore, not that she sent one." Narcissa simply raised an eyebrow at the tone her son had taken with her before sitting and spooning herself eggs from the dish in front of her. "Severus why don't you read it so you know what to look for this afternoon."

Snape gave an almost unnoticeable nod before taking the parchment from Draco and beginning to read. Narcissa lent over slightly in order to read the letter as well. It was obvious she was trying to be sneakily, though the action was not missed by anyone at the table. Snape flickered his eyes up at Hermione and only upon receiving a small nod from her, did he allow Narcissa a continued unobstructed view of the letter. Hermione, not wanting to see Narcissa's reaction to its contents, opened her next letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Oh my gosh I have sooooo much to tell you! First yesterday after you finally left, Lavender and I went shopping for new clothing to fill in our closets in the new house and it was so much fun! I bought this amazing plum shirt, because I remembered how you said I looked so amazing in that color, and I just can't wait to wear it._

Here Hermione smirked, while she felt slightly guilty for telling Ginny that, it had been after several hours of trying on ball gowns that the girl would never wear that Hermione finally just exclaimed how beautiful she looked in this trashy and horrible plum dress and the girl had never forgotten. Over half her closet was now filled with the color and every now and then Hermione found a small amount of joy in how horribly it clashed with her hair.

 _After that we went home and Dean Thomas was over because he had just finished a mission Dumbledore sent him on and he asked to talk to me in the office across the hall from the drawing room. At first he was talking about how he thought we should get back together but I told him I didn't want a relationship but if he wanted to have a quicky I wouldn't turn him down and it felt so wonderful…_

Hermione stopped reading at that. No matter how many times Hermione reminded Ginny that she had promised Harry she would wait for him after the war, the girl seemed to completely forget the notion whenever anyone with a penis walked by. It was actually rather nauseating and Hermione wondered how the girl hadn't gotten pregnant yet. Rolling her eyes at the drivel she had dedicated a good two minutes to, Hermione folded the note back up and placed it on the table beside her before beginning to serve herself some of the wonderful smelling food placed on the table before them. Next to her, Draco had apparently noticed her smirk. "What have you done?" He asked in a teasing tone that Hermione recognized as containing pride in her Slytherin side as he called it.

"I don't know what you're talking about Draco." She responded evenly, a twinkle of revenge in her eye.

"Uh huh." Draco replied, unconvinced, before darting his hand out and grabbing the letter before Hermione could stop him.

"Ugh, Draco! Isn't it some sort of offence to read someone else's mail? I thought it was common etiquette to at least wait until they've left the room to sort through their mail." Hermione pouted at Draco, knowing he normally fell for the big eyes and lip biting. This time, however, Draco seemed determine to get an answer as he only gave her a smirk and a kiss on the cheek before reading Ginny's letter. Hermione rolled her eyes and began eating, only then noticing that she and Draco had held the attention of both Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape who were watching them with curious eyes. While Snape had known of their relationship for quite a while, he was consistently shocked by how laid back his godson was when in the company of Miss Granger. Narcissa Malfoy was beyond shocked. She hadn't seen her son this happy in a long time, if ever. He had smiled, she was sure of it. It came as an even bigger shock when not even a minute later, he was almost falling out of his chair in laughter. Looking over at his current fling (it was only a fling – Narcissa kept assuring herself), to see Miss Granger merely giving a small smirk before taking a dainty bite of the egg dish she had served herself.

"Dear Merlin Granger, what had she done to deserve this?" Draco asked between his loud laughter.

"Draco it was torture! She dragged me through store after store and tried on over a hundred ball gowns, I counted! And you know the best part! There was no ball, no event in which to wear such a dress and she made me spend an entire weekend searching with her for the 'most perfect dress'. Oh god and that voice, she's unbearable whiny and airheaded, and I swear I barely made it out alive!"  
"So you told her she looked good in plum? Remind me to never piss you off princess, heaven forbid you tell me I look despairingly amazing in yellow or some other horrid color." Draco replied, grinning at his girlfriend. Hermione simply shook her head and gave a small giggle before returning to her breakfast. Looking up, Draco suddenly remembered that they weren't alone. His mother was sitting looking as if she had never met him before in his life while Severus was watching them with curiosity evident in his gleaming eyes. His walls were immediately thrown back up. Draco and Hermione hadn't been in public together for years, really since graduation. They had visited her parents once or twice but beyond that they either snuck away to a remote Malfoy lodging or passed messages through the lockets. They had both become out of practice at hiding their feelings when in each other's presence that they had been free in their emotions so far over breakfast and were now crashing back into reality. Draco quickly scarfed down the rest of his breakfast before rising and holding his hand out to Hermione.

"Come Hermione, I have some documents I wish for you to look over. If you're still hungry I can have a house elf drop off a plate for you in the study, I know you didn't have nearly as much time to eat as I." He said, his voice commanding, leaving no room for argument. Draco Malfoy was exceedingly lucky he warned Hermione about the tone in which a 'proper pureblood', to quote his father, used when speaking to their significant other or he would have found himself on his arse, writhing in pain and without a girlfriend. As it was, Hermione was well aware that the tone was more for the observers than for her and allowed him to retain his masculinity.

"Thank you Draco, but as it so happens I am quite full with what I've had." Hermione responded in a rather aloof voice. Taking Draco's hand, she allowed him to help her from the chair before tucking her arm through his and escorting her out of the dining room. They were just about to exit when Narcissa called out to them from the table.

"Draco, I wish to speak to you this morning. It is a matter of extreme importance and deserves your undivided attention." Draco rolled his eyes. His mother's wish to speak to him about Hermione, without her there was thinly veiled and aggravating to say the least. Being the wonderful and fake son he was, he turned back quickly to give his acquiesce.

"Of course mother, you can have Severus escort you to our study." Narcissa Malfoy flushed red as she watched her only son walk out arm in arm with that stupid little girl. Had she been more like Hermione, she would be infuriated at the idea that she needed Severus to escort her anywhere. However, Lady Malfoy was more caught up in the fact that her son had addressed the room as 'our' study, not his, making it painfully obvious that he believed the girls presence was more permanent than Narcissa had been allowing herself to believe.

Narcissa spent the rest of breakfast thinking about her son and his girlfriend. If she thought logically enough, Narcissa was sure she would love the girl; Hermione Granger appeared much more intelligent than the vapid girls other pureblood families had raised. She was also beautiful, more so than any other girl Draco's age, and it was obvious in her radiance at breakfast that morning. Her face was full of life, fire, and natural beauty, with large innocent brown eyes the color of melted chocolate, dainty pink lips, a small button nose and high cheek bones. The girl looked naturally slim and was lovely in Slytherin green. To be perfectly honest, Narcissa could see the girl becoming like a daughter to her, if only she had not been born to muggles.

Finishing her breakfast quickly, Narcissa stood and asked Severus to escort her to her son's study. While it was not like her to show such impertinence, until the Dark Lord became aware and, more importantly, approved of the match, she would absolutely refuse to acknowledge the girls presence in her son's heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Hermione and Draco were sitting in their personal study returning the letters they had received that morning when Narcissa and Severus knocked. Narcissa could be heard from outside the door complaining about having to "knock at my own son's door, as if I am a guest!" in a rather petulant voice that rather undermined the formal and cold front she normally wore. Sending a grin towards Draco, Hermione called out, "Enter" before returning to her letters. There was silence on the other end as Narcissa froze at being bid entry by the girl, before Severus took her arm in his, opened the door, and swept them through.

"Mother, I wasn't expecting you so soon. Did you enjoy the rest of your breakfast?" Draco asked calmly, looking up from his responses to brave the harsh glare Narcissa was sending him.

"Indeed. Draco I need to speak with you." Narcissa said in a commanding voice. Had it been anyone other than the Gryffindor Hermione Granger or the impervious Severus Snape, the two would have run from the room at such a tone. As it was, Hermione had too much courage to be swayed by simply a tone and Severus Snape had long since been affected by Narcissa Malfoy's speech.

"Please, Mother, have a seat. What do you wish to talk to me about?" Draco silently wished his mother would simply let it happen. His wishes were ignored.

"Alone, Draco. I wish to speak to my son alone." The first sentence was accompanied by a glare at Draco, for Narcissa knew he was being evasive. At her continuation, Narcissa sent Hermione a look, scrunching her nose as if she smelt something pungent and unfavorable. Hermione rolled her eyes in response. It was Severus who ended up saving the day.

"Perhaps, Draco, now may be a good time to begin my lessons with Miss Granger." While Draco and Severus had discussed teaching Hermione the ways of the Pureblood, Severus had privately decided to teach her occlumency too. While shielding her thoughts from the Dark Lord would be unwise, Lucius Malfoy and many others were known for their mediocre abilities to read minds. If the Dark Lord ever needed a secret kept, Hermione needed to be able to do so as proficiently as Draco and himself.

Draco paused at his godfather's advice, not sure if Hermione was comfortable learning anything from Severus without his company. While he knew Severus was apologetic in his treatment towards her as a student, Hermione did not and therefore her wariness would be understandable. The bright smile she sent his way reassured him of not only her strength of courage, but also her willingness to learn, no matter the teacher. "Very well Severus that sounds splendid. I will join the two of you as soon as I am done here. We can practice in the ballroom, all the necessary supplies have already been placed there; including, Hermione, a desk, parchment, ink, and quill for you to take notes." Draco finished, sending his girlfriend a smirk.

Hermione stood, placing a chaste kiss on his temple, before leaving Draco to the wolves, or cobra in this case. Draco shuddered.

* * *

Walking in to the ballroom, Hermione was almost blinded by the combined glare from the beautiful chandelier and the gleaming wood floors. The room was large and open, with French doors and towering windows interspersed across the room. On the far side of the room were the supplies Draco had promised her, although Severus ignored them for now. Instead he transfigured a set of chairs and a small end table from a few pieces of lint he found in his pocket. Sitting down in one chair, he invited Hermione to join him before beginning. "No, I am sure Draco has discussed with you the importance of manners and behavior. Today, however, I wish to focus on Occlumency. I am going to attempt to penetrate your mind, you are going to try to stop me." Snape said in his drawling voice. Hermione watched him, eyes wide with shock, as he picked up his wand, looked her straight in the eye, before leveling the wand with her face and saying " _Legillemens_ ".

Birthdays, holidays, moments with friends and family all whizzed past as Snape breached Hermione's mind. Feeling a strong emotion buried deep within a memory, Snape dug until he found it, a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson at Hogwarts; the one he taught more specifically.

{ _"Are you incapable of remaining quiet or you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Severus Snape sneered at the young girl, turning around and missing the shattered look in her eyes, the lone tear that slipped past her walls, and snuffing of a light deep within her soul.}_

Severus Snape was suddenly thrust out of her mind with a force that knocked him out of his chair. Looking up, he saw Hermione taking deep breaths before wiping a stray tear and looking towards the double doors. Draco was striding down the steps and walking across the room towards them, a questioning look on his face. Severus merely nodded while picking himself up from the ground, still shocked at the sheer emotion Hermione's memory was charged with. He knew she enjoyed learning, he didn't realize how much stock she put into her Professors' words. Obviously he had underestimated her maturity, for he had not understood how hurt she had felt at the time. Looking back, Severus could remember a multitude of occasions in which he had acted no differently to her and he wondered whether she had felt so emotionally crushed each time.

Draco noticed Hermione taking deep breaths and surreptitiously wiping tears from her cheeks and quickened his pace to reach her sooner. "Mia, are you alright, love?" He asked worriedly, taking her hands in his and pulling her up to stand before him. Wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks, Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, searching for an explanation.

"Yes Draco, I promise I'm fine. Professor Snape just thought it would be prudent to begin studying Occlumency and I must say it is much more difficult than I thought it would be." Hermione responded, attempting to make light of the subject in an effort to not discuss what had just occurred in front of her former professor.

Draco seemed to notice her hesitation and let it go, his façade only miffed by his tense back. He had not wanted Hermione to learn Occlumency from anyone but him, not wanting to subject her to the process of allowing someone you didn't completely trust to waltz through your mind. "Hmm, well I shall help you then. Perhaps together we can create the necessary barriers for your mind." He replied just loud enough for Severus to hear him. Understanding Draco's sentence as a threat should he attempt to penetrate Miss Granger's mind again, Severus merely gave a nod in the couple's direction before vanishing the table and chairs he had originally conjured and removing himself to the side of the room; waiting to be called forward when his presence was needed.

After ensuring Hermione was indeed ok, Draco refocused on the original goal for today. "Hermione, as I warned you this morning, today we are tackling your wardrobe. This will include accessories, make up, and…" here Draco paused to give Hermione a smirk. "hair products." Hermione glared while the professor snorted. Draco gave a wave of his wand and the grand doors of the ballroom opened once more, admitting various witches and wizards. Each person carried some sort of sketch book and a small bag. They were all very fashionably dressed and after further analysis, Hermione realized that all were well known fashion designers for the wizarding world. One-by-one, they stepped forward and introduced themselves to Draco, giving her small bows. As customary in pureblood culture when being introduced to another's significant other, Draco stood about two feet in front of Hermione, addressed each person before her, and then provided permission for her to greet them appropriately. Needless to say it grated on her nerves.

When introductions had finally concluded, Draco stepped forward and addressed the group as a whole, taking Hermione's arm and pulling her with him. "Today, I have gathered you here with a very specific goal in mind. Your duty is to create Miss Granger an entire wardrobe, including shoes, accessories, make-up and hair dos for each outfit. While the outfits may vary from designer to designer, all must focus on making her appear innocent. You have all made clothing for me before so I will give you examples of what I am expecting. Where I would prefer dark colors, Hermione will prefer light, breezy if you will, colors. Where I would prefer solids, she will prefer patters, stripes, polka dots, and paisleys. Above all, everything about her wardrobe must scream of the wealth, power, and intrigue that accompany the Malfoy name. Do you understand?" Draco asked. Twitterings could be heard among the various guests, but no questions were raised. "You may begin." Draco's voice raised above all else with a ring of finality. Waving his wand, Draco created a raised circular stage and escorted Hermione to stand in the middle. Another wave left Hermione in only her underwear, resulting in a lecherous smirk from Draco and a murderous glare and red-stained cheeks from Hermione. This was going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

While being measured was annoying and tiresome, it had been going fairly well until one of the designers, specifically the woman designing her knew lingerie, decided to come up onto the dais for more personal measurements. The situation was awkward enough in Hermione's opinion, but the woman decided to make it worse. "I'm so glad Mr. Malfoy has met you dear, his past conquests didn't seem to have quite the elegance and intelligence that you appear to have." She said in a hopelessly naive tone. The poor woman was oblivious to Hermione's sudden change in emotion. At the phrase, 'past conquests' Hermione had frozen.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked in a stiff tone, a smile pasted onto her face. Draco could sense a change in her demeanor from across the room where he was standing next to Severus. He had been lecturing the man on staying out of Hermione's mind, something Severus was all too happy to comply with, when he noticed Hermione freeze.

"I just mean you seem to be a much better match to Mr. Malfoy then the women he's had me design for in the past." She said, giving Hermione what was probably a pleased smile.

"I see." Hermione said haltingly. "And how many of these 'past consequences' has Draco had you design for."

"Oh don't you worry darling, only about ten or so in the past few years. Heaven knows how relatively small a number that is in comparison to some of his family friends."

"Of course, how silly of me." Hermione gave her one last fake smile before falling silent for the rest of the event, as she had deemed it. The measurements and resulting designing plus presentations of designs last through lunch and into the afternoon. Hermione didn't pay much attention; instead, she was focused on what the woman had told her, how it had felt, and what it meant. There wasn't really a good time to discuss it with Draco until much later.

They were in their bedroom, both reading while sitting in bed next to each other when Draco finally brought it up. "Alright Granger, what is it?"

"What is what?" Hermione feigned innocence, not in the mood to have this discussion.

"You've been glaring at the same page for over ten minutes and knowing you, you should have flipped the page at least five times by now. What is bothering you?"

"Did you cheat on me Draco?" Hermione asked suddenly, hating herself for the small warble in her voice.

"What?" Draco asked in complete shock, taken aback by her question. He watched as she huffed in frustration before climbing out of bed to pace back and forth.

"I mean, I would understand. There were few times in the past couple of years that we were able to get together, I'm sure were lonely. I also know that I'm not the prettiest girl in the world. I mean, for heaven's sake I've only dated three people, you included. And I'm kind of bossy and sometimes I still act like a 'know-it-all' but I just wish you would have told me… I mean I just… I…" Hermione trailed off as tears started cascading down her face in rivers. Draco sighed before moving to the edge of the bed, grabbing Hermione's arm as she paced by him, and tugging her into his embrace. Holding her to his chest, standing between his knees, Draco pressed a kiss to the top of her head before speaking.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully Hermione, can you do that?" Draco asked quietly and slowly. Hermione responded with a small head nod that Draco could feel pressing against his chest. "Good." Taking one more deep breath, he began. "No, Hermione, I have never cheated on you. I have not slept with another woman, loved another woman, nor replaced you in any way with someone else. You are it, you are my love, my heart; you hold the pieces Mia and I will never take them back. Now, what happened to put such a ridiculous notion inside your head?"

"The lingerie designer said I was her favorite of all your conquests so far." Hermione's reply was muffled and sounded rather like it came from a small child afraid of being laughed at.

"Oh, Princess." Was Draco's reply, holding her tighter to him as Hermione's sobs grew from quiet to wracking. Draco waited for her to calm down, murmuring sweet nothing of his love for her and her beauty and everything in between. When Hermione's crying had ceased and she was simply sniffling, he continued his explanation. "It is considered common practice for Death Eaters of my age to… have fun, I guess you could say. The girls are generally told to be prim and proper and look down on such behavior, but the men are told to have fun while you can. Because I live in headquarters, it would have been very obvious if I didn't… join the festivities. Be that as it may, I simply paraded girls before my father as I walked them up the stairs, gave them a bag of gold, and told them to report outside my door at seven in the morning. I then paraded them out of the manor before joining whomever was home for dinner. I have never cheated on you, my Mia. You are precious, a treasure one only finds once in a life time." Hermione snuggled her head further into his neck, blushing at praise she didn't believe she deserved. "You don't see it, do you?" Draco asked quietly, observing her reaction. Pushing her away from him slightly, Draco stood up before placing his hands on her hips and guiding her to stand in front of the full length mirror in their closet. Turning her around, Draco quickly threw off the Slytherin t-shirt and blue skinny jeans she had been wearing all day, leaving her in her underwear. Turning her around to face the mirror Draco looked her directly in the eye and began.

"You are beautiful." Ignoring Hermione's shaking head, he continued. "Yes Mia, you are. Just look, my love. Your eyes light up with passion when you talk about anything that interests you remotely. They turn to molten chocolate when I say something to rile you up, granite when you are determined but my favorite is the milk chocolate they are now, because I know that look is just for me. It's love and compassion and loyalty and it's all for me. I love your freckles Mia, they adorn your pretty face so perfectly and when I can't fall asleep at night, I roll you over and simply look at your beautiful face. I adore your hair, the way it tumbles in curls down your back, how it frizzes in the rain, and the way it grows larger with your anger. I love how soft it feels and that it smells like vanilla, just like this spot," Draco nudged her pulse point on her neck with his nose softly before pressing a kiss to it. "on your long, elegant neck." Draco slowly followed the curves of Hermione's hips and waist up to breasts while sucking on her neck, eliciting a moan from the teary-eyed witch. "I love your breasts Mia, the way they fit my hands perfectly, how soft and… responsive, they are." He continued smirking into her neck as she squeaked when he lightly squeezed her nipple through her lacy bra. "Do you believe me yet, my princess?" Draco asked, meeting her eyes in the mirror as he rested his chin on the top of her head and wound his arms around her waist, cocooning her in his warmth and cologne. Hermione nodded slightly, entranced with the reflection of his eyes. "Say it my love, tell me." He commanded quietly.

"I'm beautiful." She responded with a small smile and the first tear leaking out of her eyes.

"Darling, this was supposed to stop the tears, not start them all again." Draco said with a surprised tone, turning her around to wipe the tear from her cheek. Hermione gave a watery chuckle.

"No Draco, it's not that. I just love you, so so much. Hold me, please, and never let me go?" She asked quietly, sounding equal parts happy and anxious at the thought of ever seeing the back of Draco's head and knowing she would never feel the warmth of his simple glance again.  
"Oh my love, I would be the biggest ignoramus in the world to ever let you go. No Mia, you are all I have ever wanted, you are all I will ever want. And I promise to protect you and love you and cherish you forever." He vowed, sealing it with kisses to her forehead, eyelids nose, and finally lips, starting a passion between them that proved exactly how much Draco loved his witch.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't until the next morning, when Draco woke to soft sunlight and a warm body against his, that he remembered what happened before the fittings yesterday evening. Looking down, Draco smiled and decided his question could wait. Hermione was curled up at his side, yellow light spilling over her and turning her into an angel. She had the sheets pulled up under her arm and the dark green made her skin look pale and her hair chocolate brown with golden highlights woven throughout. Yes, his princess was perfect. No sooner had this thought crossed his mind than Hermione gave a deep breath and fluttered her eyes open, immediately making contact with his own. While his were filled with love and compassion, hers were already an angry glare. Draco sighed, it was too early for this.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy you know I hate when you watch me sleep." Hermione gave him her patented stink eye. He was constantly doing this to her, and she shuddered at the thought of waking up one morning to find out she snored half the night, or drooled all over a pillow.

"But Mia, my darling, my love, my princess, it's one of my favorite pastimes!" Draco responded with a smirk, beginning in a whine and ending in a husky voice as he rolled on top of her.

"Ugh, Draco. Do you think of nothing else?" Hermione responded shortly, pushing him off her before stretching her arms, rolling to the edge of the bed, and pulling his button up shirt from the night before around her shoulders. Hermione looked back at him over her shoulder as she buttoned the middle three buttons. Standing from the bed, Hermione began making her way to the closet, at least she attempted to. Draco lurched after her to the edge of the bed, grabbing her wrist just in time, and spinning her around to stand before him as he balanced himself on two knees at the edge of the bed. Slipping his arms around her waist, Draco cradled her body against his own before speaking.

"You know, Hermione, I do believe you have forgotten a rather important part of our wake-up routine?" He said with a roguish grin.

"Ohh?" She responded, looking up at him with a cheeky grin.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten!" Draco exclaimed with a smirk. "I know it's been awhile since we've woken up together but I consider this my favorite part of my day, not including our, nightly, rituals."

"Subtle Draco." Hermione deadpanned before rolling her eyes and giving her needy boyfriend his 'good morning' kiss.

"Ahh much better, I do believe I can begin my day now." Draco smiled down at her, rubbing his thumbs along her hips as he held her. "And the first order of business is to clear up what happened between you and Severus yesterday." Draco watched the immediate effects his words had on Hermione. Her face paled slightly, her head dropped to rest against his heart, her hands on his chest and arms. Cocooning her in his warmth and scent, Draco pulled her closer to him as one arm moved to rest on her back, his hand falling between her shoulder blades and stroking her back. Resting his head on the top of hers, Draco kissed her hair and waited for her to respond.

"He attempted to teach me Legilimens and brought up a bad memory, that's all." Hermione responded quietly, closing her eyes and breathing him in, in an attempt to calm her panic.

"Which memory was it?" Draco murmured.

"Just one of the times from his class, it wasn't an important one Draco. You probably don't remember it happening. He just called me some names and I got caught up in the memory, in the feeling of worthlessness, of never being enough and it's stupid." Hermione began attempting to untangle herself from his arms as she explained, her insecurities showing again. But Draco held her tightly, never letting her go, and eventually Hermione gave up and just cried. Cried for her treatment as a girl, cried for not having confidence in herself, cried for not being able to let the anger and resentment and hatred towards Professor Snape go, for her inability to forgive. As her tears let up Draco quietly made her a promise.

"He won't go near your mind again, he won't belittle you again, he won't ever make you question your value ever again. Not you, not my princess."

Taking a deep, sharp breath, Hermione nodded before slowly releasing herself from Draco's grasp and wiping at her eyes. "So, my dragon," Hermione began in an attempt to dispel the tension. "What am I wearing today?"

Draco was about to respond in a lewd and most definitely inappropriate voice when his mark gave a twinge of pain. Closing his eyes, Draco gave a deep breath as he realized what that meant. Hearing his sigh, Hermione turned to discover Draco's silver eyes had turned a hard grey, his face pale.

"What is it?" She asked quietly approaching him once again to place a hand on each of his cheeks.

"He's called for us," Draco replied in a grim voice. "Today's the day love, grab a flowery dress, pastel heels, and black cloak with a hood. You're going to do this, you can do this, everything's going to work out." Determination filled his voice and eyes as he went on. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Hermione entered the closet and quickly followed each of his instructions to the tee.

* * *

Dressed for their meeting with Voldemort, Draco and Hermione entered the dining room and ate a small breakfast as quickly as possible; studiously ignoring Snape's regretful gaze towards Hermione and Narcissa's victorious look. It was her opinion that Hermione would never be able to impress her Lord, and therefore would be dead sooner than later, leaving Draco in a position to find a new girl with a little more to recommend her. Draco refused to acknowledge her presence.

Finishing their meal, the two stood, Hermione taking the arm Draco offered, before quickly leaving the room and beginning the trek to the floo room a few corridors down. Draco began lecturing Hermione the moment the door closed behind them.

"Remember to stay at least three steps behind me until your presence is recognized by all other males in the room. Only then can you lower your hood, take my arm, and stand at my side. All invitations must be cleared by me before you give your opinion. My presence allows you the gift of declining any invitations given by anyone other than Voldemort himself. Speaking of, he is to be addressed only as My Lord. Do not speak unless spoken too, and even if spoken too, do not respond unless you have been introduced by me. Are you getting this Hermione?" Draco's tone had slowly become more urgent, commands coming out faster and faster. Hermione pulled him to a stop.

"Draco look at me, everything is going to be fine. I remember all of your lessons, I am wearing one of your outfits and cloak. I can do this darling. Everything is going to be fine, remember?" Her voice was calm, immediately slowing Draco's rapid heartrate, infusing him with confidence and love.

"I know Princess, I know. Everything's going to be fine. I love you." Draco looked deep into her eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too Draco." Hermione responded quietly. "Now let's get going."

Taking his arm once more, Hermione and Draco stepped into the fireplace together, disappearing in a swirl of green, destination: Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Draco and Hermione stepped out of a fireplace in the reception room of Malfoy Manor and were almost swallowed in shadows. The curtains on all the windows were pinned shut, the lights were dimmed if not out, and the color scheme seemed to focus on black or very, very dark grey. Shivering in the suddenly chill air, Hermione reached up to pull her hood as far over her head as she could, hiding her face in it's shadow, and buttoning the cloak together up her front, hiding her flowery and colorful dress that stood out like the sun in space.

Dropping her arm, Draco gave her a slight nod, before taking off through the Manor, Hermione following at a close distance. Throughout the walk, Hermione pondered on the horrors Draco must have faced as a child growing up in this home. It's constant darkness, the riches lavishly displayed in every possible square inch, it was no wonder he was a cowardly, spoilt brat as a child.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of large doors booming open. Looking forward, she saw Draco standing in an open doorway, the library stretching onward looking magnificent and never ending, whether due to more shadows or it was truly as large as it looked was yet to be determined. Following Draco into the room, Hermione noticed there was a man sitting in an armchair by the fire. He had rich chocolate hair, piercing blue eyes, and pale skin. He appeared to be in his thirties and was setting up a chess board. Hermione's curiosity was peaked at the game, she had always loved to play and was well-known in her house as the best chess player known. She hadn't been able to play in ages because Ron deemed himself so much better that to 'stoop to her level' would be insulting. Hermione didn't speak to him for weeks after that.

Draco wondered over to one of the curtained windows on the wall with the fireplace, opening the curtains just enough for her to see out. From her required three steps behind, Hermione could see the front yard of the Manor, sprawling grasses, large hedges, white peacocks, and a magnificent gate all hidden in never ending clouds and repressive fogs. Dementors. Hermione shivered in distaste. Noticing her discomfort and misplacing it as chill, Draco closed the curtain and led her to the fireplace. Knowing that she wouldn't be allowed to sit until introductions were made, Draco began.

"Good morning, sir. I am Draco, though my lack of presence in my home the past few weeks has impeded my knowledge of your identity. Who might you be and what is your purpose?" Draco's wariness and demand for knowledge was barely hid in her courteous questions and open demeanor.

"Good evening young Master Draco, a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tom Riddle, and I am an acquaintance with our Lord. Who might your friend be?" Hermione felt a chill roll down her back at the man's name. Tom Riddle. Harry used to share his learnings with Dumbledore with Ron and herself and one of the first things he learned was Lord Voldemort's original name, Tom Riddle.

"A pleasure to meet you Mister Riddle." Draco said courteously but without the fanfare he would use when meeting the Dark Lord. So Draco didn't know. Draco reached behind him, palm up. Sliding her hand into his, Hermione stepped forward to stand beside him, deciding to play along at the same time. Lowering her hood, Hermione gave a deep curtsey as was expected of her young girl like herself, as Draco introduced her. "This is my girlfriend Hermione." Short and to the point, this was not her Draco, this was Draco Malfoy, only heir to the Malfoy line. He was good at this.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beauty such as yourself." Tom Riddle responded with a small smirk, amusement dancing in his eyes. He apparently found messing with the two of them entertaining. Draco gave a slight growl at Tom's compliment, he had long since learned that flowery words were the first sign of a man with something to hide. A squeeze of the hand from Hermione helped settle his nerves and he was able to hand her into a seat by the fire after taking her cloak. Tom Riddle's smirk grew tenfold at the sight of her be flowered dress and pastel heels. Handing the cloak to an elf he had called, Draco heard Riddle invite Hermione into a game of chess.

"I find it's a game that allows great insight into the opponent, why not learn more about each other while we have the time?"

Hermione looked up at Draco who had taken his place at the side of her chair. At his small nod, Hermione gave a dazzling smile and answered in the affirmative, and so her test began.

It wasn't until Riddle had taken almost every piece on her board that he finally spoke up. "I'm afraid I don't truly understand your strategy, Miss Hermione. I have taken every piece that you need to win and yet you make no move to stop me. I do believe you are playing the game wrong!" Riddle began in a perplexed voice. Draco smirked at this, he had never seen Hermione lose at anything and a chess game against a stranger was doubtful to be the first. In fact, he could already see what she was doing. Riddle took such great notice of large, powerful pieces that he overlooked pawns, particularly the one standing diagonal from his king.

"Oh but Mr. Riddle, the purpose of the game is not to keep all your pieces, but to keep your king." Hermione emphasized her point by knocking his king to board with her measly pawn. Flashing him a small smile, Hermione placed her hands in her lap and watched the recognition dawn on Voldemort. "The game isn't about playing the board, Mr. Riddle, it's about playing your opponent." Draco took this opportunity to check his watch and noticed they had only a few minutes before they were due in the office his father had given the Dark Lord years ago.

"Come along Hermione, we have an appointment to keep." He said in an imperious tone, snapping his fingers for her cloak before holding it open for her to don. He pulled her hood up as she buttoned before they both turned to Mr. Riddle, offering him good days with Hermione's curtsey.

"Thank you for the game, Mr. Riddle, it's been ages since I've been allowed to play." Hermione watched as the meaning behind her words dawned on Lord Voldemort, for the man was only just realizing that the only reason the Order had yet to annihilate his forces was because of their inability to see what was right in front of them. He vowed never to make such a mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry it's been so long, lately it's been one thing after another and I just haven't gotten around to writing. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 11-

It wasn't until later that evening, after Draco had taken her for a celebratory dinner in Paris, did Hermione have the opportunity to tell him the truth about their evening with the Dark Lord. Having been astonished at her ability to win the Dark Lord's favor so quickly, Draco had been asking for her "secret" all night. Finally, Hermione answered.

"Well it was simple, Draco. I merely beat him at chess." With a smirk on her face, Hermione continued to sway down the hall toward their chambers, leaving Draco standing shocked, watching his smug girlfriend walk away. Shaking his head to dispel his surprise, Draco smiled before sprinting down the hall, reaching the door in time to sweep Hermione off her feet, eliciting a squeal of surprise followed by love filled laughter from both of them. Narcissa and Severus, who had been walking around the manor periodically throughout the day in search of the two, turned the corner in time to see Draco Malfoy holding Miss Granger as a husband would a bride, spinning her in a circle with a large bright smile on his face, before carrying her through to their room and closing the door behind them. Narcissa huffed in annoyance at the lack of attention her only son was paying her and Severus grimaced at the repulsing intimacy and happiness the two radiated.

* * *

Draco sat at the wing-back chair placed in front of the fire place in their room. His face was carefully guarded as he watched Hermione scurry about, making lists, checking the closet and preparing for her final venture to the Order of the Phoenix. It was safe to say Draco was worried. He had seen the depression, the heartbreak etched into her face after long months apart too many times not to feel scared for her return to the house. The silver lining being that she would return to him at the end of the day and be able to wipe her hands clean of the abhorrent group.

Taking a sip of coffee, he once again checked Hermione's progress. Finding the room empty, Draco slowly stood and made his way into the closet. There he found Hermione standing facing her racks of clothing, hands on her hips. "Draco, I had not realized just how much clothing you bought me." She said quietly, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You are my world, Hermione, you will want for nothing." He responded in a detached voice, though his love radiated from his eyes. Turning around at his tone, Hermione noticed his cold face and realized what was bothering him.

"Draco, I'm going to be fine. I am going to ignore their comments, pack all my things, and think only of the wonderful future we will make together." Hermione said slowly as she wound her arms around his waist and settled her head against his chest beneath his chin. Draco leaned his head down and breathed in the scent of her hair before placing a kiss on her forehead and replying.

"I just, I want you to know darling, that if while you are there, you should change your mind it would be perfectly acceptable." Draco began unsure and ended in an even tone, relaying none of his emotion once more. Refusing to make eye contact when Hermione raised her head from his chest with a questioning face, Draco intently studies his side of the closet as if considering what to wear for dinner.

Hermione gives a small smile before pressing a kiss to his jaw and replying "While that is very honorable of you Draco dearest, I'd have to be insane to give this up just to return to that horrible place."  
"Oh?"

"Indeed, you have much more money than the rest of them combined, I could never let you get away." Hermione responds with a smirk as she tries to subtly extract herself from his arms.

"My money hmm?" Draco smirks, with an eyebrow raised.

"Well yes darling, and I do so enjoy France." That comment did it and Hermione had barely made it out of the closet before Draco caught her. Laughing in delight, Hermione twisted in his arms until she was face to face with him again. "I love you Draco Malfoy, and I will be home in time for dinner tonight." Giving him one more solid kiss on the lips, Hermione wiggled out of his arms, left the room and met with Severus Snape in the traveling room before stepping into the fire, shouting "Number 12 Grimmuald Place!", and disappearing.

* * *

 **(Draco)**

While Hermione was packing her things from the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Draco had traveled to Malfoy Manor in order to meet with the Dark Lord concerning the future of her left arm.

"Miss Granger is smart one, Draco, don't let her go." He hissed. Although sitting in his true human form, Tom Riddle had a distinct snake like way of speaking that never seemed to leave. Draco couldn't get over the shock of meeting the Dark Lord so informally, the man was wearing khakis for goodness sakes.

"Of course not, My Lord. I love her dearly and will not commit the errs those before me have done so odiously." He replied, bowing his head in agreement.

"Good, good. For now, though I'm sure you've thought of this yourself, an engagement would be too soon, the two of you need to be seen together but needs to be far enough into the future to promote my lack of hatred of all things muggle, and the Order has to have forgotten her presence long enough not to know how to "find" her." Tom Riddle continued.

"Indeed My Lord, I had considered proposing. To do so, would have to be a public statement as it would end my "debauchery" as well as make a political statement. Now is not the right time." Draco concluded, wondering as to why he was discussing his relationship with the Dark Lord, surely the man had better things to do.

"I am glad we agree. For now, I wish for Hermione's involvement in the Inner Circle to be secret from everyone, including your parents. Only Severus, you, and I shall be aware of her presence and she shall only meet with the three of us. Instead, I want her standing in the background of large meetings, I want her to find out what the lowliest of our followers are thinking, how they are feeling; especially with the coming change in focus." Tom Riddle had pressed his fingertips together in an oddly Dumbledore like move, contemplating just how helpful Miss Granger would be. "Obviously the both of you will have free reign to give advice and opinions within our small meetings, the two of you shall be my most loyal companions. A warning though, I cannot have everyone believing I can be questioned, that will lead to mutiny and more death than I wish to give."  
"Thank you My Lord, you honor us and we shall do our best to keep you informed and advised as best we can." Draco responded, recognizing how rare the moment was.

"Please, Draco, we are to be friends, and your future wife will be as well, call me Tom."

All in all, Draco could honestly say it was one of the oddest meetings he had ever had with the Dark Lord. And while he still scared him quite a bit, Draco knew how excited Hermione would be with her new undercover role, not to mention how appreciated she would feel at being able to express her opinions freely without the fear of being mocked and silenced once more.

"I thank you Tom, not only for such a prestigious position among your ranks, but also for the credit and appreciation you have shown for Hermione. My greatest fear is her unhappiness and I am more than content in her new place here due to her happiness at this arrangement. She is currently packing her belongings at the headquarters of the Order, otherwise I am sure she would be here with me to express her pleasure and gratitude." Draco was dismissed after his eloquent speech and on his way to the floo room, he unfortunately ran into his father.

Upon seeing his son, Lucius Malfoy ushered him into the nearest empty parlor and began his interrogation. "Draco, I assume you have received my latest letter, though you did not respond." Draco simply stared coldly at his father. The trust Draco once had for his father as a child had been, pardon the pun, beaten from him over the summer after his third year at Hogwarts and on, until Christmas of his seventh year. It had been about then that Hermione found out and urged him to stand up to his father, reassuring him that she would be there for him when he needed her and most importantly, that he had her heart.

Lucius waited for his son to continue, and upon deciding that Draco would wait in silence, he began again. "I truly hope to be introduced to this person soon Draco, assuming of course that the Dark Lord has given his approval." Draco contemplated his father's request in silence, eyes narrowed. His father may be a snake, but he was still his father and embarrassing his father in front of the inner circle when he introduced Hermione as his girlfriend would not end well.

"Yes, my girlfriend has been approved by the Dark Lord, though she won't be appearing at circle meetings, nor will she be making regular visits to the Manor. I have no idea when you will have the honor of meeting her." Thick, tense silence permeated the room at Draco's answer. Lucius was obviously unhappy with his answer as Draco had yet to address the unspoken question and was instead pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey.

Forgoing all subtlety, Lucius finally asked "And who is your newest… girlfriend?" Distaste was evident in his tone, angering Draco.

"No." He answered coldly, swallowing the whiskey in one gulp and walking out the door.

"Dracooo!" Draco couldn't help rolling his eyes and contemplating what exactly Pansy thought her tone conveyed, it certainly wasn't appealing.

"Miss Parkinson, if you'll excuse me I must return-" Draco was cut off as his father exited the study.

"He's returning to his new girlfriend, Miss Parkinson, and I must say I am as surprised as you are! I was unaware that my son was even looking for a relationship." Lucius said in a cold voice, making Pansy flinch.

"Indeed, if you'll excuse me." Draco drawled before twisting on his heel and flooing to the Malfoy Villa, leaving a distraught Pansy Parkinson and furious Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

 **(Hermione)**

When the spinning finally stopped, Snape and I exited the fire at Grimmuald Place to see Sirius and Remus sitting in the kitchen of the Order headquarters, apparently awaiting my arrival. Upon seeing us, they gave each other a look before Sirius returned to his drink and Remus stood to address me. Before he could speak, Snape quickly cut in with, "I shall be here Miss Granger after your lunch, be ready to leave." Before spinning on his heel and walking out of the room with a swagger mastered only by Severus Snape.

Sighing, Remus began again. "I hear you're leaving us." He said quietly.

"Indeed, I've found the most amazing school while I was house hunting and I am truly excited to continue my education." Lying always felt wrong to me, but to lie to these two… they had become my interim parents, role models, guardians if you will, in the magical world. Taking me under their wing to guide me through this crazy world where I was alone. They had done wonderfully for two men with no child experience to speak of. It wasn't until Lucius Malfoy almost beheaded Tonks that they lost interest in protecting me and instead placed all efforts into killing the Malfoy clan. I understood their anger, but I wasn't willing to remain in this oppressive group simply to remember their past actions, not when their new goal was to kill Draco.

"I see…" Remus responded quietly. It occurred to me that my leaving may have knocked some sense into them and Sirius bore an expression of seriousness I had never seen on him before.

"I… understand, why you wish to leave, kitten. I wish you luck and I hope you know that you will always be welcome with us, no matter what, you will always have a home here." Sirius gave a small smile at the nickname he had given me after third year, remarking on my soft and petite features and the ferocity I held within.

"Thank you Sirius, Remus. You have been my guardians in this world for so long, I hope to make you proud." I said sincerely. My mission may not coincide with their own but the two of them had taught me to always remain true to myself, whether I am looked down upon by others or raised as the epitome of perfection. I believed they would be glad I had followed my heart. Giving them a teary smile, I made my way up the kitchen stairs and through the dark house, eventually arriving to the room Ginny and I shared. Opening the door, I was smacked in the face by a flying blouse as Ginny tore through our dressers looking for an outfit that could be deemed "suitable." Spying Harry and Ron lounging on our beds, I gave a small wave before I began to summon my belongings. Placing an undetectable extension charm on an old hand bag, I began sorting through clothes, pictures, jewelry, and books; deciding what was coming and what wasn't.

It wasn't until I was almost half way finished that a problem arose. Having just summoned all my sweaters, there was a shriek and I looked up in time to see my favorite forest green sweater fly out of Ginny Weasley's hands and into my bag.

"That's my sweater!" She yelled, stomping her foot.

"Ummm, no it's not. This was part of a gift from my boyfriend on my last birthday." Hermione said, zipping up her bag and beginning to walk out of the bedroom.

"What are you talking about Hermione, I didn't give you that sweater." Ron's voice floated from the bed behind her, freezing Hermione in her tracks. Turning around slowly, Hermione gave Ron a confused look.

"Of course you didn't Ron, I just told you my boyfriend gave it to me."  
"But I am your boyfriend, and I didn't give it to you!" Ron's voice was starting to get more upset.

"You are not, my boyfriend Ronald Weasley. I have no idea what gave you the impression that I felt anything but friendship for you, but you are very wrong and I ask you not to make that mistake again." Looking around the room, Hermione took in the surprised stares before turning once more towards the door. Again she was interrupted, this time by one Harry Potter.

"Where exactly are you going, Hermione?" He asked in the tone of a boy who is not used to not being the center of attention, rather snobbish for those who can't picture it.

"Didn't you read my letters? I have been accepted at a magical academy in France, they teach graduate courses in law. I've decided to go back to school." Hermione said, her tone showing her dampened spirit upon realizing her friends didn't care enough to open her letters.

"Oh, well at least you'll be learning something I guess." In a moment of tact, Harry managed to avoid saying "at least you'll be out of our hair" but it really didn't take a genius to hear the unspoken sentence. Hermione gave a small smile and finally exited the room. Dropping her bags by the front door, she walked down the steps in the kitchen where she saw Severus, Sirius, and Remus in a close competition of wills: who would break first. The tension was overpowering so Hermione coughed and all three jumped, only just now noticing her presence. Rolling her eyes, she proceeded to grab some of the lunch meats prepared by Mrs. Weasley before scarfing down her 'last meal' and affirming she was ready. The only members present to see her off where Sirius and Remus, both giving her one last hug before she and Severus disapparated to the door step of the Malfoy French Villa. The ornate gates slowly creaked open, recognizing Hermione's presence, and the two made their way towards the white oak doors that opened on their own, house elves grabbed her bags and disappeared with cracks, and Hermione continued through the hall in search of Draco.


End file.
